kingdomhearts3ddddfandomcom-20200215-history
KingdomHearts3DDDD Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 December 2015
23:56:02 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:56:03 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:09 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:16 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:57:18 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:57:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:58:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:58:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:59:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 23:59:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 23:59:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:00:08 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:00:09 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:00 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:01:18 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:01:45 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 00:02:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:02:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:53 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:54 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:03:09 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:32 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:03:37 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:04:39 -!- Freekingamer has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:30 I see I joined chat nap time 00:05:34 /me shoots blaster at FG* 00:05:50 *slowly dodges* 00:06:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:06:59 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:08:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:08:31 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:08:33 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:09:38 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:09:39 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:04 /me swings light saber at FG* 00:10:14 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:10:15 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:31 *slowly moves out of the way again* 00:10:36 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 00:10:48 *a lightning bolt hits FG* 00:11:06 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 00:11:09 *is wearing rubber* 00:11:46 https://picarto.tv/Taterdragon 00:12:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:12:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:37 i killed my master Darth maul # 00:14:14 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:14:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:03 i think i left my pizza in for too long since it was bubbling 00:17:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:17:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:55 Maybe 00:18:46 the black part of Darth maul face are tattoos 00:18:50 bubbly pizza is the best kind of pizze 00:19:22 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:19:25 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:21:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:21:26 whats bubby pizza? 00:22:12 https://picarto.tv/Taterdragon 00:22:17 i dont know what bubby is but a bubble pizza is one you left in the microwave for too 00:23:36 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 00:24:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:24:36 Cuddles:OxX no it has flesh and blood on it 00:24:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:28:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:28:31 i wonder 00:28:43 *hits cuddles with lightsaber* 00:28:58 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 00:29:22 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:29:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:29:26 Cuddles:OxX *the lightsaber burst into flames* 00:30:42 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:32:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:32:48 how can you burn a lightsaber? 00:33:10 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:33:11 I had a toy light saber 00:33:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:33:16 Magicz 00:33:17 a nice red one 00:33:19 with another lightsaber 00:33:34 and I gave it to my friend's dad 00:33:45 /me sits next to jiko* 00:34:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:34:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:35:54 Cuddles:OxX Cuddles fur makes weapons flammable 00:36:00 Well 00:36:10 Time for Fallouts 00:36:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:36:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:36:38 hmmm :3 00:36:40 Cuddles:OxX mwuhahahahhahahaa 00:36:51 /me ties a mace to cuddes an axes to her side* 00:37:00 behold cuddles ultame form!!!! 00:37:04 Cuddles:OxX the axe burst into flames* 00:37:21 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:37:23 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:37:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:37:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:38:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G4Sn91t1V4g 00:38:28 Lol 00:38:37 o( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)o < presses against the window and stares at teen again 00:39:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:39:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:41:44 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:41:48 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:41:56 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:42:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:42:59 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:43:38 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 00:43:40 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 00:44:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:44:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:46:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:47:00 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:47:24 /me throws cat nip at cuddles* 00:48:20 Cuddles:OxX *eats the vase and catnip* 00:48:27 Cuddles:OxX OMG...everythings..purple 00:48:34 bloop 00:48:50 -!- Freekingamer has left Special:Chat. 00:49:00 https://vine.co/v/izIMAaWIeVr 00:49:54 SKAR 00:49:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:49:57 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:50:06 https://vine.co/v/eVupaeIDpql < HERE IS SOMETHING FOR YOU SKAR 00:50:28 what did i just watch 00:51:02 Idk 00:51:18 https://vine.co/v/eYzQddnZLvv 00:51:35 https://vine.co/v/e3IlKKBOvrq 00:53:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:05 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:54:07 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:54:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:55:30 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:55:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 00:58:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 00:58:43 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:00:33 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:00:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:07:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:07:04 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:12:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:12:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:13:08 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:13:11 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:51 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:18:34 Hi JJ 01:19:32 *hisses at teen an garbs jj* 01:19:35 hiss 01:19:35 mew 01:20:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:20:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:05 K then. 01:21:13 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 01:21:47 /me picks up sans* 01:21:47 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 01:21:59 XD 01:22:18 back,no one naer jj or face my wrath e-e 01:22:19 my uncle called me 01:22:25 K 01:24:03 night everone 01:24:08 K 01:24:11 O/ <3 01:24:14 come on sans,i need a comfy pillowe :3 01:24:15 K 01:24:27 Sans: 2woof 01:24:32 night night jj ;-; 01:24:47 k 01:24:48 :^; nighty 01:24:50 k 01:25:05 I'll stop now. 01:25:07 :P 01:25:13 jj,your charge 01:25:20 watch out for that teen one 01:25:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 01:25:54 Every one seems to hate me. 01:26:04 ;~; 01:31:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:32:00 i dont 01:32:52 me niether 01:32:56 *licking plate* 01:39:13 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 01:39:16 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:38 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 01:39:49 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 01:39:53 misclick 01:39:58 lol 01:40:00 lol 01:42:24 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:45:34 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:46:25 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:47:32 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 01:51:07 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:52:49 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:55:01 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:55:41 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:56:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 01:57:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 01:58:33 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:00:35 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:05:52 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:05:55 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:20:59 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:21:29 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 02:22:28 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:22:34 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 02:27:38 bbl too 02:27:41 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 02:30:06 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 02:33:50 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 02:34:38 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 02:34:48 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:35:09 wolf missed the all... 02:36:42 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:36:43 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:37:22 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:37:23 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 02:38:17 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 02:49:55 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:10 -!- JigokuGernoid has joined Special:Chat. 03:22:15 -!- JigokuGernoid has left Special:Chat. 03:24:28 hi 03:40:22 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 03:47:35 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 03:48:57 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 03:48:58 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 03:50:45 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 03:50:56 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has joined Special:Chat. 03:51:12 *pokes teen bot* 03:55:21 -!- The Demonic Wolf King has left Special:Chat. 07:25:09 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:25:39 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:25:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:26:17 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:26:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:31:13 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:31:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:37:25 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 07:37:47 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 07:47:00 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:03:15 -!- Almoore433 has joined Special:Chat. 08:03:46 -!- Almoore433 has left Special:Chat. 08:03:47 -!- Almoore433 has joined Special:Chat. 08:03:51 Hi Guy! 08:03:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:04:11 yo 08:04:37 Hi Falcon 08:06:00 Falcon,#StarWarsTheForceAwakens is playing at the movie theater now? 08:09:32 I'm seeing it some other time 08:13:29 -!- Almoore433 has joined Special:Chat. 08:13:55 -!- Almoore433 has joined Special:Chat. 08:14:36 -!- Almoore433 has left Special:Chat. 08:19:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 08:22:36 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 08:35:15 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:06:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:10:46 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:10:49 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:11:20 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:11:22 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:16:27 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:18:28 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:18:40 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 09:18:42 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 09:19:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 10:50:20 -!- The Legendary Rina has joined Special:Chat. 10:50:30 -!- The Legendary Rina has left Special:Chat. 10:50:30 -!- The Legendary Rina has joined Special:Chat. 10:51:00 -!- The Legendary Rina has left Special:Chat. 11:52:33 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:53:03 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 11:53:05 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 11:58:31 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 15:43:25 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:24 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:07:54 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:07:55 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:08:38 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 17:14:49 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:15:13 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:15:14 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:15:20 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:15:20 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:13 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:34 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:20:35 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:42 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:20:43 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 17:20:44 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:20:44 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 17:21:15 Ewww it smells like manure in here. 17:21:20 (epic) 17:21:30 -!- CouncilOrg has left Special:Chat. 17:21:33 -!- CouncilOrg has joined Special:Chat. 17:24:06 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has joined Special:Chat. 17:24:29 -!- Brandon G.A. Latzig has left Special:Chat. 17:37:36 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 17:37:53 we found out my step grandpa died 17:48:25 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 17:51:18 -!- The Legendary Rina has joined Special:Chat. 17:51:37 -!- The Legendary Rina has left Special:Chat. 17:56:12 -!- The Legendary Rina has joined Special:Chat. 17:57:02 -!- The Legendary Rina has left Special:Chat. 21:55:37 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:56:07 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 21:56:09 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:24 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:52 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 22:09:54 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:09:55 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:09:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:33 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:11:57 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:11:59 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 22:12:05 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:23:12 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 22:24:36 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:43 hi yqll 22:24:43 im here now (cool) 22:24:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:24:49 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 22:24:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:30:20 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:30:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:04 -!- Caring16 has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:17 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:43:21 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:43:22 hia everyone 22:43:51 hi caring 22:46:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:46:06 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:49:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:49:16 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:10 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 22:51:41 -!- Autumnsquash has left Special:Chat. 22:51:59 hows it going? 22:52:31 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:52:34 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:53:13 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:53:15 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:55:08 im fine,you? 22:55:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:55:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:01 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:56:03 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:31 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 22:56:45 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:56:48 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:56:51 Cuddles:OxX 22:57:00 jj nuu 22:57:11 well time to go back.....to the dark side 22:57:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 22:57:52 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 22:58:02 /me kills jedi younglines* 22:58:24 Cuddles:OxX *looks at the corpses and begins devouring them* 22:59:01 the darkside has powers some would consider......unnatural 22:59:08 Cuddles:OxX like Cuddles? 23:00:23 yes 23:00:30 Cuddles:OXx Or Poofsys fatness? 23:00:42 Poofsy: *a shovel slams into Cuddles head* D:< its fluff 23:01:19 /me force lighting poofsy* 23:01:22 no no no no 23:01:29 poofsy: DX owiiiieeee 23:01:35 Cuddles:OXX mwuhahahhaa suffer 23:02:47 something something something darkside 23:02:47 Poofsy:*runs away crying* Dx i'll get revenge 23:03:27 i'll like revenge of the sith (cool) 23:03:46 WOOF WOOF 23:03:50 Cuddles:OxX is Cuddles a sith? *tail coughs up a light sabre* 23:04:23 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has joined Special:Chat. 23:04:29 wb jj 23:05:30 welcvome nack miss JJ 23:05:35 -!- Falcon Takanashi has joined Special:Chat. 23:05:42 hia 23:05:51 cuddles is my sith apprentice 23:06:04 Thank chu 23:07:05 Cuddles:OxX i killed 2 jedis 23:07:31 Poofsy:*hides behind jj* 23:07:47 i killed 2 jedi master an a shcool of younglins an bruned down a few planets 23:08:10 Cuddles:OxX did you leave me their corpses? 23:08:14 -!- JjBlueDreamer1 has left Special:Chat. 23:08:24 they might still be there 23:08:37 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:08:41 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:09:01 Cuddles:OxX *sinks into the shadows to eat the corpses* 23:09:32 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:09:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:10:41 Cuddles...sure loves corpses 23:11:09 I guess it's like christmas to her? 23:12:28 do demons have Christmas? 23:12:43 Im not sure 23:13:02 Cuddles doesnt talk much bout hell, or her kingdom 23:13:39 my kingdom,the sith empire 23:14:01 i mean her kingdom in hell 23:14:55 i guess well never know 23:15:11 Cuddles:Oxx no one will know mwuhahahaha *appears beside skar* 23:15:14 sushi! 23:15:59 skar nu like sushi *hits sushi with lightsaber* 23:16:01 Cuddles:OxX 23:16:06 *eats it* 23:17:12 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:17:14 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:17:15 brb in a dungeon on ELsword 23:19:26 what you playing mikiu? 23:19:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:19:29 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:19:31 Elsword 23:19:38 oh he he 23:20:20 you might like it but depends on your preference 23:20:39 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:20:44 -!- Falcon Takanashi has left Special:Chat. 23:20:54 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:20:55 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:21:25 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:21:55 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:21:58 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:22:55 i guess teens busy irl? 23:23:07 Gods i hate you plant overlord 23:23:17 i want to smack whoever created that boss 23:24:12 give in to your hate to your anger.....join the darside 23:24:46 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:24:49 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:24:50 http://elwiki.net/w/File:X-4new.jpg 23:25:47 See what i mean? hes n ass 23:27:27 Er..skar..Im already evil 23:30:35 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:30:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:31:09 you where? 23:31:14 since when e-e 23:32:26 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:32:28 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:34:35 i've always been 23:35:14 nobody told me this *looks down at cuddles* 23:35:38 Cuddles:OxX i thought even you knew 23:36:38 Its obvious 23:37:12 no it was'ent ;-; 23:37:32 Im sorry,skar 23:38:21 no it was not obvious 23:38:31 *force lighting cuddles* 23:38:35 im sorry i hadnt told you i was evil 23:38:40 Cuddles:OxX *not hurt* 23:39:04 Cuddles:Oxx *the electricity flies at poofsy from Cuddles fur* 23:39:26 /me kicks cuddles in the side* 23:40:08 Cuddles;QxX OOOWWWW why'd you kick me 23:40:35 for failing me my apprentice 23:40:51 an also case the lighting bounced off <_> 23:41:07 Cuddles;OXX my furs immune to fire nd thunder 23:41:28 not immue to my boot 23:42:40 Cuddles:OxX 23:43:13 Cuddles:OxX no ones immune to a boot 23:44:11 now back to your lightsaber training before i kick your other side 23:44:40 Cuddles:OxX *coughs up a light sabre* 23:45:45 now back to work 23:45:54 i have an evil chair to sit in 23:45:57 Cuddles:OxX *walks off and kills jedi's* 23:46:00 *sits in evil chair* 23:46:51 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:46:54 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:47:08 it soo comfy that is evil (devil) 23:47:28 poofsy:*is seen sitting in an evil chair wearing a cloak* D:< 23:47:51 cuddles my sith apprentice take care of this 23:47:52 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:19 Hi 23:48:23 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:48:25 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:27 wb teen 23:48:31 -!- Autumnsquash has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:38 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:48:40 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:48:41 Cuddles:OXX huh? *eating a jedi knights corpse* 23:48:43 I was watching ALF with my brother 23:48:45 *mother 23:48:56 I never seen Alf 23:49:41 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has left Special:Chat. 23:49:45 -!- Mikiu Hatsune has joined Special:Chat. 23:49:54 it..sounds good? 23:50:11 it was a christmas special 23:50:17 /me picks up poofsy an sits off the evil chair* 23:50:18 Sorry I fell deeply asleep, Lumina. 23:50:19 bad kitty 23:50:24 they dedicated the entire episode to a girl dying of cancer 23:50:25 nah its good 23:50:25 until like 20 minutes ago. 23:50:41 Cudles:OxX can i eat poofsy? 23:51:38 yes,you can 23:52:12 Cuddles:Oxx YEESS *tackles poofsy and begins devouring her* 23:52:45 Any,Teen you ready to learn how to use the performapal deck i lent you? 23:53:47 -!- Safaia Mukade has left Special:Chat. 23:53:50 -!- Safaia Mukade has joined Special:Chat. 23:54:35 Can it be 20 more minutes I'm voting for two chat moderator demotions on Club Penguin Wiki. 23:54:38 Sorry. 23:55:11 sure,yknow? 23:55:15 take as long as you need 23:55:18 One spams a lot 23:55:29 one just doesn't do their job.. 23:55:34 So yeah.. 23:55:55 lol as i said take as long as you need 2015 12 19